I Am Titanium
by DawnSummersGarwin
Summary: Erica Reyes was made into a werewolf by Derek Hale to get rid of her epilepsy. She thought she could handle it, and at first she was amazing, but now she is learning the hardships and has been put through so much at the hands of Gerard Argent and the Alpha Pack.
1. Prologue

_You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say,  
I'm talking loud not saying much,  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet,  
You shoot me down, but I get up_.

Erica Nicole Reyes was born 16 years ago on February 26th in Los Angeles, CA to Joseph and Amelia Reyes. Erica was a very small baby and stayed smaller then the other kids throughout most of her childhood. She was very outgoing thought and that changed things a lot. Sure she was small, but she was friendly and silly and just liked having fun. She wasn't picky when it came to friends either, she would hang out with anyone of her fellow classmates really though she did have a very small and close circle of friends and they trusted each other with everything. When Erica was 6, Joseph started getting sick though. It was unknown why so Amelia took him and Erica to a special hospital in New York. In LA Amelia sold their house and pretty much up and moved them to the larger city. Within weeks Erica was attending one of the schools there and due to the abrupt departure from LA she couldn't get in contact with her friends back home to even let them know what was going on. Of course she had mentioned a few things to her close friends before, but she was pretty private when it came to her parents and her home life.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_,  
_Fire away, fire away_,  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_,  
_Fire away, fire away_,

Not long after they arrived in New York Erica started having seizures at school, they were absence seizures though so no one really noticed until Erica blacked out from one at school. After that they changed into myoclonic seizures and Erica went in for blood tests, ECG, and MRIs and was diagnosed with epilepsy. The doctors were unsure about how long she had been having seizures but before long they set her up with Zarontin, which was a pill to treat the seizures. Of course that was for the absence seizures which she was still having. For the myoclonic seizures they gave her Depakene and Dilantin. By the time they figured out her medication Erica's father was really sick though. He had a brain tumor and the doctors found it too late and Joseph died as a result. Erica went to the funeral held a week after her father's death. After that she withdrew into herself. She wouldn't talk to kids at school much, she was quieter, she did her school work and went almost everyday yes, but it was hard for her. About 7 months after Joseph's death Amelia decided a fresh start would help hopefully and moved them back to California, but to Beacon Hills instead of LA. Erica was 10 at the time.

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_,  
_I am titanium_,  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall,_  
_I am titanium_,

In Beacon Hills it became widely known that she was epileptic thanks to her mom being a worrier, she was scared to lose her daughter like she had lost her father already. Erica didn't make many friends because of this, and the few that she did were outcasts like herself. Most of the other kids were rude to Erica about her condition. They would tease her and laugh at her and just be completely horrible. Though Erica had noticed another classmate named Stiles who wasn't mean to her, when he had to talk to her at least. He was smart and wasn't like everyone else and Erica started crushing on him. The years passed slowly after that with not much going on. Though the year Erica and her mom had moved to Beacon Hills there was a fire that killed most of a family out in the woods but Erica never knew much about it. That would come back on her in a way later on. At 15 years old strange stuff started up in Beacon Hills. There were murders, more then usual, and it was just a crazy time. and over the years Amelia had started being around Erica less and less as she grew older and started looking more and more like her father, same hair and eyes and skin coloring and everything.

_Cut me down,_  
_But it's you who'll have further to fall,_  
_Ghost town and haunted love,_  
_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones,_  
_I'm talking loud not saying much._

At 14 she started getting her ears pierced. It was the only thing she could really do to define herself in a way, the only thing that was special in a way. Of course you need your parent's permission at that age but Amelia wasn't all that attentive so she signed the form each time she got a new piercing without even looking at what she was signing. By the time she was almost 16 she has 3 piercings in her left ear and 2 in her lower right though she also has one in the upper right part of her ear as well. It was hell getting them done, but after years of hospital visits and needles and doctors she wanted to do something for herself, so she did. Her determination gave her enough strength to get through it each time, even though she had come to hate and dread needles. It was just something she wanted, so she got it. It wasn't until about 7 months ago that Erica learned what was going on though. Werewolves, Kanimas and Hunters oh my! Of course Erica only learned because Derek Hale turned her into a werewolf, though he more have asked and she agreed to be turned. She agreed to get rid of her epilepsy though, in her book going furry and having enhanced abilities totally made up for that. She gained a new found confidence because of the bite as well and her personality changed somewhat. She became just as beautiful as her mother as well, even though her mother didn't care to notice the changes.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose,_  
_Fire away, fire away,_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim,_  
_Fire away, fire away,_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall,_  
_I am titanium._

Erica loved being a werewolf. Her first full moon was far from easy of course but having Derek, and Isaac, there to keep herself and Boyd where they were helped. She became very close to Isaac. They both had come from bad lives into this new little world and everything changed for them. It made them very close. She was close to Boyd as well, but not necessarily in the same way, he was more like an older protective brother then anything. Derek, he is her Alpha and it is hard to explain that relationship. Erica tried making a move on him once but that was mostly to see if she could catch him off guard, which she did. He threw her off though which hurt a bit but it wasn't like it really mattered. The last few months have been hectic to say the least. At the end of the school year she and Boyd tried to run from the pack to find a new pack, they were snatched though by Allison and her father, Chris, and then locked in the Argent basement hooked up to wires to keep them weak from the electrical shocks. Stiles was later thrown in as well and then Gerard came and beat him up because while she and Boyd would never give up Derek due to their true loyalty to him, Stiles possibly might in Gerard's twisted mind. Stiles didn't though and that showed Erica a lot about the human boy. He was technically weak, or at least thats how she had considered him lately, but in all honesty he was stronger then Erica in a way.

_Stone-hard, machine gun,  
Fired at the ones who run,  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass._

Stiles was let go though and before long Chris was coming down the stairs and releasing Erica and Boyd as well. They started running back to Derek but were cornered by the Alpha pack and pretty much kidnapped by them. Boyd had been trying to find a way to get them out and Erica had been too in a way, but she really had no clue what to do. She wasn't taught how to really fight, she didn't know if Derek would let them back into the pack, didn't know if Derek would come find them either, all she really knew was that she and Boyd were trapped by the Alpha pack, and it was their own fault. The Alpha Pack was made up of Deucalion, Kali, Ennis, and the twin Alphas, Aiden and Ethan. Ennis had seemed to take a particular liking to Erica, and as soon as the Alphas had brought Erica and Boyd back to their hideout they had separated them and injected them both with a special form of wolfsbane that would weaken them. After that Erica didn't know what happened with Boyd, she was never close enough to talk to him. They were kept on opposite sides of the place, and the walls, all of the walls, were sound proof, which made it really hard to hear.

_You shoot me down but I won't fall,  
I am titanium,  
You shoot me down but I won't fall,  
I am titanium._

_You shoot me down but I won't fall,  
I am titanium,  
You shoot me down but I won't fall,  
I am titanium,  
I am titanium._


	2. Fix You

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed,  
When you get what you want, but not what you need,  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep,  
Stuck in reverse._

Erica had made it out of the Alpha Pack's hide out a little over a week ago. Being stuck in that shit hole for well over 4 months pretty much sucked. Erica didn't even know she and Boyd had been there for 4 months until after escaping when she found a newspaper with the date on it. They had been gone the whole summer, and not once did anyone come for them. The alphas had had a field day telling them that Derek and the pack wouldn't come, they even proved it to Erica once when Ennis took her out of the hide out, bound with wolfsbane ropes as well as being gagged with a piece of cloth soaked with diluted wolfsbane with tape over her moth to keep it there, and snuck her close to a clearing where the pack was meeting. They all seemed fine, none of them even mentioned Erica or Boyd. That had been weeks ago, or a month, time was an odd concept when your locked underground. Either way, the pack had either forgotten them completely or given up on them. It had been hell being so close to them and not being able to get to them at all. Ennis had always liked playing tricks on Erica and inflicting wounds that weren't physical.

_And the tears come streaming down your face,_  
_When you lose something you can't replace,_  
_When you love someone, but it goes to waste,_  
_Could it be worse?_

Erica didn't really like thinking of what she escaped barely a week ago. The Alpha Pack was cruel and ruthless, and she never wanted to be near them again. They seemed to have a large supply of different types of wolfsbane, and they liked using them. One of those types in particular was given to Erica and Boyd all the time. A type that would only weaken wolves, it was put in everything they ate and drank as well as given to them in shots twice a day. The wolfsbane was fine going in when you were eating or drinking it, barely even noticeable except for a small scent. Getting into injected was worse though, it felt like molten lava after being injected and spread pretty fast from wherever the shot was given until it was everywhere. Erica could remember for the first week each shot felt like she was being burnt alive. They didn't eat anything that first week either and barely drank the water that was given to them. After that they both had to eat to survive and keep themselves alive.

_Lights will guide you home,_  
_And ignite your bones,_  
_And I will try to fix you._

The first thing Erica had done after escaping and getting far enough away was throw up as many times as she could until she felt like most of it was out of her system. She was still weak after that, but not as much as before. She had found a way into the sewer pipes running under the town, it wasn't completely clean, but she found somewhere inside the pipes that was clean and slept there for a few days off and on. She didn't know where Boyd was, they had gotten separated not long after getting out. She had picked the sewer pipes to hide out in because it honestly stunk down there, which hid her scent pretty damn well seeing as no alphas found her. After those few days she went further into the pipes and found a way out which was inside the town. After that she pretty much broken into some stranger's house and took a long ass shower and stole some of their clothes, and ate some of their food. Wasn't her greatest moment. That was yesterday. Whoever's house she broke into was luckily away for the month, so she slept over night there on their couch and started for home early this morning. And now, now she was home.

_And high up above or down below,  
When you're too in love to let it go,  
But if you never try you'll never know,  
Just what you're worth._

Erica looked up at the house she and her mom lived in and snuck around back. She then climbed a tree and got on the branch closest to the window that led into her room. After becoming a werewolf she had done this plenty of times. Shoving the window open as quietly as she could Erica then slipped into her room. Her mom wasn't home thankfully so Erica turned the lights on in her room and then slipped out and into the bathroom where she stripped down and got into the shower. After getting clean, in her own house this time thankfully, and now smelling much more like she used to, Erica slipped back into her room in a towel and proceeded to get dressed in a pair of black track pants and a black tank top. She could feel the soft cotton brush against the wounds she had still, because of her still weakened state and the fact that alpha injuries last longer. Erica let out a hiss before moving to her closest and pulling out the first aid kit hidden inside. She bandaged and took care of each wound she could find and then hid the kit away again.

_Lights will guide you home,_  
_And ignite your bones,_  
_And I will try to fix you._

She then headed to her dresser and grabbed the brush off of it and ran it through her hair, taking time to get out any knots. After her hair was all brushed out she quickly pulled it into a high and tight ponytail, ignoring her muscles which were screaming at being moved so quickly as well as being stretched. Then Erica sighed softly and crawled onto her bed and just laid there. She could see the sun starting to rise through the curtains pulled over her window, though the window wasn't closed all the way to let the fresh air inside. Erica just stayed where she was, feeling the aches throughout her start settling in, it had been a really long week, hell a really long year in all honesty.

_Tears stream down your face_,  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_,  
_Tears stream down your face_,  
_And I..._

_Tears stream down your face_,  
_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_,  
_Tears stream down your face_,  
_And I..._

_Lights will guide you home_,  
_And ignite your bones_,  
_And I will try to fix you_.


End file.
